Long enough
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: “Divorce him, I would be a better man.” 1896.


It wasn't meant to be like that.

Everyone's eyes, were fixed on the person that just entered the church,

The bride dress,

Being white and elegant.

The bride's hair,

That purple and long.

The bride's face,

Being covered by the veil gently and protectively.

Everybody started whispering as soon as she walked on the red carpet, with rose petals on it.

Her gloved hands, holding on the lilies, her fingers always shifting it's position,

People assumed that she was nervous.

Hibari sat there, and looked at her.

The way her fingers moved,

The way she looked around, with a tensed smile.

And,

The way how she looked when their eyes found each other.

The white lilies were handed to someone she didn't even know, and she closed her hands before opening them again to have them to be held lightly by the man before her.

She was reluctant to have her hands being held by the man,

Hibari could see.

The way she closed her eyes for seconds and opening them before she put on a smile as she stepped beside the groom,

She was on the verge on crying.

He could see, too.

If he understood her so much just by looking at her actions,

Then he didn't understand why he wasn't the one standing right beside her now.

* * *

It was,

Hurting.

To see the cold ring that she didn't like, was being slid onto her finger.

She took the ring up, and looked at it.

He could see, she hesitated.

She took a quick glance of the raven-haired before biting her bottom lip,

And replaced it with a smile when she slid the ring onto her future husband.

Somebody clapped, somebody cheered, somebody looked at him with concerned eyes, while somebody just sighed.

She had to continue pretending,

She smiled, and he was reminded.

"_Kyoya, you don't love me, do you?" She smiled._

It was the same smile.

That forced, that unreal, that untrue.

He stood up.

* * *

The people beside him looked at him, and he knew they were concerned, so there wasn't a need to be annoyed at them.

He turned, and her eyes were fixed on him.

Her waist was held lightly by an unfamiliar arm, she was kissed by lips that she didn't wanted.

Her eyes, stared at him.

Her hands, she closed them,

Tightly.

Why didn't he,

Take her away.

* * *

Leaning onto the railing, he felt the cool breeze blowing, the curtains behind him moving.

He looked up the sky,

It was dark,

It wasn't starry,

Just a moon being alone there.

He sighed silently, and the glass of wine he was holding had the reflection of the moon.

His phone, rang.

Breaking the peaceful silence of the night,

Of the lonely night.

-x-

"You still left, I thought you will be staying until everything ended."

Mukuro called.

Hibari sighed, and the caller heard it. "Get an early sleep,"

The conversation was simple,

But he knew what was the call for.

The family, the Vongola.

No doubt,

Asked Mukuro to call him to check up on him.

It wasn't like he would just die because Chrome was getting married.

It wasn't... like that.

He heard the music over Mukuro's side, he was now at the dinner,

Hibari, made a choice not to go to the wedding dinner.

-.

_When you left, I lost a part of me,_

_It's still so hard to believe,_

_Come back-_

_-._

Hibari lowered the phone, and closed his eyes.

He could still hear the music, being faint.

Why, this song.

Chrome's favorite song, or to say,

_Their_ song.

Looked like the groom understood her.

-.

-.

-.

"Mukuro," Hibari held the glass of wine tighter, as he heard the the blue-haired responded.

Inhaling deeply, he looked up to the sky again.

"The song, I want to listen to it."

Perhaps the illusionist was going to find him weird, or he was going to understand.

There was silence, and the song was playing.

He drank finish the red wine, the glass slowly slipping away from his grip.

He turned, and in seconds,

The sound of the glass breaking into pieces was heard.

* * *

A silver-haired asked a man, with a question tinted heavily with guilt.

What would he get?

"You didn't take her away."

And the question came.

"Don't you feel the slightest guilt?"

If you asked a person, with a question tinted heavily with guilt,

You would get regret as the answer from the asked.

* * *

The bird soared up the sky, knowing to come back to it's own moments later.

The sky,

So cloudy,

Looking like it would rain anytime.

Somebody tapped his shoulder, and he turned.

His eyes were fixed onto her, his mind spinning fast to react what just happened.

Her purple hair was brining out the color of the strapless top, while her smile made everything became pretty that moment.

It had been for half a year.

Snapping back, he turned.

"They said you would be here,"

* * *

"Back from honey moon...?"

Chrome smiled as she sat beside him, not afraid to dirty her jeans that reached the top of her knee.

"He had business, so the honey moon.. I went on myself. Had no idea if that meant honey moon."

Hibari stopped himself from turning and look at her,

It would mean that she could read his mind if he did that.

Chrome felt the wind, it was really cooling. "Kyoya,"

Hibari could sensed that she was moving closer, and their shoulders touched,

She leaned her head lightly onto his shoulder, their fingers barely touching.

"I'm going to Rome for months, care to join me..?"

It was so sudden,

It was so quick.

The raindrops that fell,

The transparent umbrella that she opened that instant,

Protectively shielding both of them from the rain.

"Looks like it's raining," Chrome looked up to the sky through the transparent umbrella.

Hibari saw the hand holding the umbrella,

Her fingers,

Her ring.

* * *

"A glass of orange juice, thank you."

The air stewardess walked away after bowing politely, and Chrome's finger touched her lips lightly.

She smiled, and looked beside her.

Empty seat.

* * *

_He knew it was out of impulsive, he knew he wasn't being like himself._

_He leaned forward, his hand holding hers, getting the ring out of his vision._

_Their lips, already so near,_

_And she had her usual smile._

"_So you're not going, Kyoya...?"_

_There wasn't a silence to go along with her question._

_The raindrops, the sound of wings being flapped._

_Hibari stood up, feeling the raindrops as soon as he stood up._

_He felt the yellow fluffy bird landed on his shoulder lightly, and he left her alone sitting there._

_It wasn't like he didn't wanted to go._

_It wasn't like that,_

_

* * *

_

A blue-haired asked a man, with a question tinted heavily with reality.

What would he get?

"You nearly kissed her."

And the question came.

"You know she could be more and more confused about her own feelings when you did that, so why didn't you stop yourself?"

If you asked a person, with a question tinted heavily with reality,

You would get remorse as the answer from the asked.

* * *

It was a light supper, a toast along with a glass of wine,

And,

He would appreciate it if you didn't ask what kind of combination was that.

As he drank the wine, he took the bread up as he answered the phone.

"She's missing the moment she reached Japan."

Hibari stopped his actions midway,

She came back?

It had been a year, since he had last seen her.

"_I'm going to Rome for months, care to join me..?"_

"... I know what to do,"

He was going to look for her.

He ended the call, and left the glass and bread alone.

Wearing the jacket, he walked to the door and-

"Kyoya, are you in?"

…?

Hibari stared at the door, before moving in a fast speed, reaching for the door knob.

"I know you're going to open the door but Kyoya, please."

Hibari could sensed the sadness the sentence held.

"Don't open the door. I might just really take you for my husband."

He heard the sound of glass bottles.

"You're drinking, aren't you." Hibari looked at the door, and moved closer, his hand on the cold door,

Trying to feel her warmth.

* * *

"Kyoya, you know what...?"

He could hear it.

She was going to cry.

"He cheated on me. I caught him on the bed."

His remaining hand reached for the doorknob, and held it.

"Stop, don't move. Don't open the door."

Hibari closed his eyes, why did she had to understand his actions that much.

"He said because I was the one that started cheating first. I was in the wrong, Kyoya."

-x-

Chrome rested the finished bottle aside, her back leaning onto the door, her cheeks pink.

It wasn't like her to drink.

She sat on the cold floor, her back leaning onto the door, her tears kept falling.

"Kyoya, what had I done wrong this time?"

She looked at the ring she was wearing, and hugged her knees.

"I tried my best to love him, and he said I'm a cheater instead. What had I done to my own marriage?"

She knew he must be wanting to open the door right now, but he couldn't.

He mustn't.

"You did nothing wrong."

She smiled.

"Enough, it's enough." Chrome wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"Having you to say that to me, it's enough already. I shouldn't ask for more."

-x-

Hibari sighed, and leaned his forehead onto the door.

"Kyoya, I'm going already."

Hibari opened his eyes, and looked at the door,

He opened the door in fast speed, but it was pulled back to be closed.

"I said, don't open the door. I'll be alright. I asked Haru to come and fetch me already."

He heard the noise of wine bottles knocking onto each other, and the faint sound of the high heels made as she walked.

He didn't held her back.

* * *

A raven-haired asked a man, with a question tinted heavily with doubt,.

What would he get?

"I know, she stopped you from holding her back."

And the question came.

"But are you sure that she mean it?"

If you asked a person, with a question tinted heavily with doubt,

You would get realization as the answer from the asked.

* * *

He saw her, the next day.

She had a pretentious smile on her, eating with the guardians.

She was still wearing the ring.

-x-

Soon, the table left the both of them.

But the door was left unclosed, and Hibari could sensed eyes peeking at them through the small gap given.

"I suppose I shouldn't divorce with him," Chrome managed to smile, showing her back of her hand to him,

The ring that hadn't been sparkling.

Chrome noticed the silence, and she knew it was obvious that she was covering up her sadness.

She tied her hair up to a neat bun, leaving her fringe alone.

Hibari could see, she was sort of diverting the attention from her teary eyes to her hair.

It was obvious, to him.

Hibari knew, he always could read her mind through her actions,

"I admit, I did cheated on him. But not on the actions, Kyoya."

Hibari could see, she was this time,

Speaking the truth.

Perhaps this was really the realization.

"So loving someone else other than him is counted cheating?"

He nodded, lightly.

Maybe?

"But I didn't do any except for talking to you, Kyoya. Is that counted as cheating?"

Hibari looked up, and was finding a word to reply.

…

Chrome sighed, "But I was in the wrong. I married him despite knowing that I wouldn't love him."

"Not at the slightest?"

The voice didn't belonged to Hibari, but from the people outside of the door.

Chrome smiled at that,

"Not even the slightest liking."

Hibari saw Chrome standing up, and kept the plates.

"I should just apologize to him and be a good wife from now on," Chrome looked at her ring from a brief moment, before carrying the plates up.

-x-

It wasn't like that.

She shouldn't continue this marriage.

He cheated on her when she didn't even do anything.

He was a jerk.

He didn't deserve her.

She deserve better.

A better man.

She had an arm carrying the plates, and her other hand reached out for her face, wiping the tears away.

Hibari got up from his seat, and grabbed her hand.

Pulling her to a tight hug,

He could hear the plates crashing onto the floor, and the loud noise it created.

"Divorce him, I would be a better man."

It wasn't like him to say that.

But he had enough of feeling regretful for not taking her away on her marriage, feeling remorseful for confusing her feelings deeper.

It was his realization that made him did that.

Chrome looked at him, surprised.

He had finally said it out.

Tears,

There wasn't a need to hide it anymore.

She cried.

Everyone knew, it was out of joy.

She took steps back, separating them, still feeling very surprised.

It was too sudden.

Her hands, covering her mouth, unable to react to what had just happened.

This, was what she had been waiting for.

For years.

"I know you will be one," Chrome had her arms around Hibari's neck, bringing him closer to her.

She breathed in his scent,

How long has it been since she could hug him that openly?

"I know."

Hibari rested his arms around her waist, ignoring squealing from the people outside of the door.

"You had waited long,"

"Long enough," Chrome laughed, trying to stop herself from crying.

Hibari's hand reached up, and patted the back of her head lightly.

Both of them had waited long enough.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

"We will have a hard time clearing the plates later on." The people outside said.

* * *

Owari.

-x-

Written for Chrome's birthday at 5th of Decemebr.

But due to I'm going overseas, so I'm posting it earlier.

I'm sorry, I actually forgot to add in things related to birthday inside... .___.

And really, it was regret, remorse, and realization. TwT

Ah yes, the people who asked the question was firstly, Gokudera, then Mukuro , then finally Yamamoto. In fact i wanted to last question to be asked by Dino, but i was too tired to think of another scene, and i suppose it'll be too long. ^^"

**_Reviews are deeply appreciated and wanted...!_**

Early happy birthday to Chrome....!

_Hibari loves you... ! :3_

In fact wanted to look for a beta , but time's running out . So sorry if the grammar in here was not tolerable.

Hoped you all liked it [:


End file.
